


Party Spirit

by Skitty_Kat



Series: Snupin Santa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Grumpiness, Humour, M/M, Pen and Ink, Poetry, Snape totally enjoyed Slughorn's Christmas party, Snupin Santa Fest, really bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: What did Severus Snape really think of Slughorn's Christmas party?I'm sure I meant to do some sort of sensible script for this but somewhere along the way it mutated into bad poetry. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally gifted to Woldy for Snupin Santa 2009.


End file.
